The issue of pregnancy intetention and contraepective failure continue to cause substantial social concern in the United States. An important aspect of this concern is the persistence of large differences among socioeconomic subgroups in levels of unintended pregnancy, abortion and contractive failure. New survey data have begun to reveal the complexities underlying what has been traditionally considered simply "unintended pregnancy." however, the traditional or core measures continue to be needed to provide consistent monitoring of trends. The proposed project would use new National Survey of Family Growth (NSF) data, as well as data from a new Abortion Provider Survey and a new Abortion Patient Survey, to study in detail pregnancy intention and the interrelationships between planning status, bit want and contraceptive failure, in addition to estimating core measures of unintended pregnancy and conteacrptive failure and discontinuation. We would estimate total and subgroup-specific levels of pregnancy and unintended pregnancy and analyze components of change over time. We will also estimate two indicator of success or difficulty among American couples using contraceptives- the proportions of method users who become accidentally pregnant while using a method and the proportions who discontinue method use for other reasons- as well as to which these indicators differ across methods and across subgroups. We would investigate changes from the mid- 1980's to 2000 in use-failure and discontinuation rates. If unintended pregnancies ending in abortion are highly underrepoted in the 2001 NSF, as they have been in all prior NSFGs, we would use procedures developed under a prior NICHE grant to correct NSF data for abortion under reporting and to calculate more accurate measures of contraceptive use-failure and discontinuation rates and of national pregnancy and unintended pregnancy levels than would be possible from the NSF alone. Findings from this project would contribute to the morning of the Healthy People 2010 adjectives and help to direct their achievement; they would also assist health professionals counseling clients on choice of contraception, and individuals choosing a method; and they would provide assistance to other researchers using NSF data for analysis of pregnancy outcomes.